Pharmaceutical products and pills such as contraceptives are often taken on a daily basis over a four week cycle. To treat one or more illnesses, multiple drugs are often prescribed. In both situations, accurate portion control is critical, as is ease of usage and convenience.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved package for pharmaceuticals that reliably controls the timing and number of pills taken over a period of time such as a week or a month.
Another object is to provide a package for pharmaceuticals such as contraceptives that is easy and convenient to use.